The Complete Eye
by Hell no.1
Summary: Harry Potter did not have a great childhood. While being almost raped, he finds a certain power in his eyes, and a person to help with it.


**So I read about a certain something while scrolling through Naruto fanon dojutsu and was really unhappy when I could not find anything helpful regarding one of them. So that others don't face that problem, I have made this.**

 **P.S. the dojutsu name will be announced in later chapters.**

 **I do not and can never hope of owning Harry Potter or Naruto**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Cupboard under the stairs**

A dark haired bespectacled boy spat out the blood in his mouth. Uncle Vernon had been drunk. Again.

Convinced that all his misfortunes were the cause of his nephew, Harry Potter, he had lashed the nine year old within an inch of his life using his belt buckle. Biting his tongue to stop screaming, though a good idea at the time did not seem so right now.

As Harry sat in the cupboard, he contemplated his life. Was a freak all that he was? No, that couldn't be. He simply knew that he was more than a freak, an abomination of nature. He simply had to.

Drawing random shapes in the blood, he vowed that as soon as possible he would repay his relatives for the _generosity_ they showed him. In blood. And damned be the one who stood in his way!

 **Few months later**

"Boy! Get up! Freaks aren't allowed to sleep in! Especially on Dudders birthday. Go make him his favorite breakfast. Now!"

Harry walked out of the cupboard, shaking dust from his hair. Quickly reaching the kitchen he stood on his stool and began preparing a breakfast for ten. Considering two of the obese men on the table though, it would leave him only a few scraps, enough to barely get through the day.

After the breakfast was complete and the dishes washed, the Dursleys piled into the car to go to the movie for a movie marathon celebration of 'ickle-duddykins' birthday, leaving Harry alone with a chores list and a warning to not do anything freakish to the house, _or else_. Snorting at his uncle's behavior Harry proceeded to finish his work, hopefully before his oh so loving family returned.

Three hours later, Harry finished his work and went into his cupboard where he opened the loose floorboard and yanked out the novel he was reading. Just as he was done, the door opened and the Dursleys walked in. From the yelling he understood that Vernon had lost a 10,000 pound bet, and as usual was blaming it on Harry, despite his not being there.

Vernon charged to the cupboard, opened it and yanked out the young boy. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were nowhere to be found, probably sent on an errand. That was not good. Last time it happened was when Dudley tried to punch him in the kitchen while Harry was making breakfast. Harry ducked to fetch the sausages and Dudley stumbled into the hot oil, burning himself badly. Vernon had sent the mother and son out after treating Dudley, and had beat Harry to the point his heart stopped for 3 minutes before starting again.

This time Vernon dragged Harry to the bathroom stripped both of them and began molesting him. Harry tried getting away but Vernon bent him over the bathtub and tried to shove his cock in the lad.

Harry struggled and blanked out for a moment, seeing a blue-green light shining deep within him. Grabbing onto it desperately, he instinctively channeled it into his eyes.

When nothing happened, he gave it up as a lost hope and waited for the inevitable pain of whatever Vernon tried to do to him. Looking back, he saw uncle Vernon moving in slow motion. His grip seemed weaker too; Harry quickly broke away, dashing to the opposite corner of the bathroom. Vernon was still moving in slow-mo, turning around with equal proportions of rage, shock and fear.

Harry also had a massive field of vision, and could see everything in the bathroom, and even through some of the walls. Weird. Not having time to ponder his new and increased vision, Harry saw that Vernon was still advancing, believing Harry would not be able to do more.

Harry's cruel part realized that as long as Vernon moved, he would not stop, and Harry simply could not hold his… his magic he realized. Taking advantage of the slow-mo Vernon seemed to be in, Harry dashed forward, grabbed Vernon's wrist the same way Vernon had much earlier, bent it till it snapped. Vernon screamed and back handed the little boy back into his corner. Cradling his wrist, he walked forward and wore his pants again, stalking towards the sobbing boy.

Harry realized his efforts were not enough-hence the sobbing-, plus his body was slowing down so with a final scream and burn like sensation within his right eye, he collapsed into unconsciousness, a small smile forming on his face as his uncle screamed in pain.

 **Time skip a few hours**

Harry woke when he heard the front door opening. Great; Aunt Petunia and Dudley were back. But what about Vernon? Fully waking up as the punishment he was supposed to be inflicted with, he jolted upright and looked in Vernon's last known spot, all he saw were smoldering ashes and a few pieces of skin burning with black flames.

Glancing up at the mirror, he yelped in shock as he saw his eyes.

His right pupil was a bright, cherry red and had three black commas pointing inwards in a triangular shape. There were still a few drops of blood leaking out of his lower eyelid but since it did not hurt, he paid it little attention.

His left eye creeped him out some. It was completely blank white except for a thin ring of his normal emerald green, within which the pupil seemed to be a darker shade of white, enough to differentiate close up, but making him look completely blind from afar.

Stopping the flow of his magic-which felt strange to think of-he watched as his eyes returned to normal. Sending the magic back, he observed as within a blink his eyeballs changed. Was it possible to make it so one magic eye was in both sockets?

He was cut off from further experimentation by the bathroom door opening. A man stood at the doorway. He did not look too old or young, but had a sort of timeless quality to his face and features. The man seemed relieved to see him, and then frowned as if he had a bad thought, before tossing Harry a keychain and saying, "Catch!"

Instinctively-and foolishly-Harry caught the keychain and disappeared from the ruined bathroom, feeling as a fish might have felt when caught by a fishing line, but only through his navel.

Harry appeared in a richly decorated living room, but before he had a chance to further his examinations, he bent over and puked his measly breakfast-the only meal he had- out onto the Persian rug, before collapsing backwards as pain shot through his nervous system and fainting again.


End file.
